2009-09-16
Intros Myf's Team Alan's Team Special Guests Unverified info Stephen K. Amos, Tony Mott, Celia Pacquola, Peter Combe, Guests: Stephen K. Amos, Tony Mott, Celia Pacquola, Peter Combe Official description Episode Thirty Four (16/09/2009) This week on Spicks and Specks our special guests are Australia's original childrens popstar Peter Combe, rock & roll photographer Tony Mott, comedy writer and stand up comedian Celia Pacquola and UK funny man Stephen K Amos. Myf's Team At 25 Tony Mott moved to Australia from Sheffield England to pursue a career as a chef but his interest in photography and enthusiasm for music had him snapping away at the local Sydney bands of the 80's. From this he landed, almost by accident, his first tour poster for the Divinyls and a new chapter in his life opened. Since then he has become many bands photographer of choice and has been on tour with some of the biggest names in the industry, The Rolling Stones (3 times), Fleetwood Mac, Bob Dylan, Silverchair and Paul McCartney just to name a few. With over 700 magazine and 450 CD covers to his name it would be a surprise if you didn't recognise some of his work and his stories are bound to entertain. British comic Stephan K Amos is a favourite on the Australian stand up scene, and has been for many years. His most recent show Find the Funny was a sell out at both the Adelaide Fringe Festival and the Melbourne International Comedy Festival. Stephen has also become somewhat of a regular character on our television screens with guest appearances on shows such as Good News Week, Thank God you're Here and Rove Live. Alan's Team Peter Combe is a veteran of the children's music scene with a career spanning 30 years. He began his career in children's music with the BBC in London, where he presented a show called Music Time, and he hasn't looked back. In 1987 his album Toffee Apple was released to huge success and by 1988 it had gone Gold and later Platinum. The single of the same name became the first to be made into a full length video clip for kids and ensured that he will be remembered as the original Australian children's popstar. Albums such as Spaghetti Bolognaise and Newspaper Mamma also achieved gold. In total Peter has been awarded 3 ARIAS for best children's album, and has 7 Gold & 2 Platinum Albums to his credit. More recently he has had been performing sell out shows to 20-odd year olds who still love the songs they grew up with and has released an album Songs from a Telephone Box in his unique style but now selling to the adults. Safe to say he is the biggest name in Australian children's music. Celia Pacquola jumped into the stand up comedy scene with a bang, in 2006 being crowned Raw Recruit for winning Best First Time Entrant in the Raw Comedy Open Mic Competition part of the Melbourne International Comedy Festival (MICF). By 2008 she had given up her day job to pursue comedy full time, writing & performing a 2 person show with Alison Bice called Celia Pacquola in ...Hating Alison Bice as well as writing for Good News Week and on ABC radio's The Comedy Hour. 2009 has seen her go from strength to strength winning The Age Critics Award for Best Australian Show for her sold out show Am I Strange? at the MICF, as well as touring around the country and internationally where she has just completed her session of shows at the highly acclaimed Edinburgh Fringe Festival to great reviews. Rounds Know Your Product The Final Countdown Transcript Gallery }} Videos Category:Episodes